


I Remember (To Forget)

by Big_Diesel



Series: The Anthology of Loud House Collection [4]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Artists, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Canon Bisexual Character, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Pseudo-Incest, Repressed Memories, Reverse Rape, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slice of Life, Threats of Violence, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: "The past can't hurt you anymore, not unless you let it." A mysterious woman comes to town. She makes her presence known to those who have seen her. She is attractive. She is nice, friendly, and very helpful. She gives a person a nice sense of feeling until they have received the same question. "Do you know Lincoln Loud?"





	1. The Proof Is In The Sugar Plum Ice Cream

" _ **Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards." ― Søren Kierkegaard**_

It was the third time Lincoln told Luna not to drip ice cream over his drawing. Drawing paper wasn't cheap and he was already on his last pages. Luna stuck out her tongue in form of apology.

"Apologizing isn't going to take back the ice cream stains, Luna!" He exclaimed as he grabbed napkins to lightly dab out the stains.

"Oh, relax, Linky!" The calm, relaxed voice came from Luna's girlfriend, Sam. Wanting the other side of the booth for leg room, she watched as others were going to and from their destination. It was Sam's idea to get a booth at Magnolia's. She also wanted a window view so she can be vigilant. What reason for it? Lincoln didn't have clue.

"Sorry, for being a bit antsy, girls." His voice was a little calmer. "If I want to have this  _name_ turned in by the publisher before five o'clock, I need total concentration." He paused as he gave a slight smug look to the ice cream stainer he called his sister. "And total mess, ice cream free."

Luna stuck her tongue once more. "Sorry, Linc." She pressed the cool sensation of double chocolate chip thin mint to his nose. His eyes widened by the shock. It was to be concluded as Sam leaned forward to lick the residue with her tongue. She giggled as she bounced back to her seat. "Yummy and delectable. The way I love my frozen sweets." She winked to the chagrined white-haired child.

It wasn't easy for Lincoln as his mother paid him in hush money to keep Luna distracted from her surprise birthday party. It also wasn't easy to have Sam in this charade as well as playing third wheel to them.

It definitely wasn't easy that he was also secretly participating in their relationship with the duo. And it was seriously wasn't easy of being a young American mangaka with another  _name_ due in the matter of hours. Fortunately, his manager was Thelma Aoyama. Mrs. Aoyama, or Mrs. A is the aunt of his best friend and right hand man, Clyde McBride. Because of her connection with the Japanese publishing company, leniency was in his favor. Not often, but it happened. However, ducking and dodging after a few days was making the silver lining near torn. He had sent a text to Mrs. A that he would be ready after getting his sister to their home for her surprise party.

He imagined the portly woman circling her thumb and index finger.  _A pain to my back end, Loud. A solid pain in my rear end._ She was cautious for using curse words as he has yet to reach adulthood. Lincoln was seventeen. He could handle the pressure of curse words. They were easy comparing to babysitting two young adults and battling a deadline.

Sam patted both ends of her pockets. She was missing her cigarettes. She turn to Lincoln. "Babe, do you have my cigarettes?"

Lincoln was blowing the erasers from his paper. He shook his head. "I don't." He turned to Luna. "Do you?" Luna shook her head, stating that she didn't have them either.

"No biggie," replied Sam. "It's probably still in the car." She slid from the booth and step to the floor. "I am heading out for a smoke. Holler if you need anything."

Her response was met with Luna's texting on her cell phone and Lincoln working on his sketch.

She blew through her lips. "Well, don't speak all at once." She whistled a rock tune as she was stepping out of Magnolia's and into the parking lot.

The sun temporarily blinded her as she was going to her call in need of her cancer sticks. She was humming the second verse of Green Day's "Longview" when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Sam turned to the person who tapped her. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were familiar with the area," the woman asked.

Sam scratched her eyebrows as she pondered on the woman's question. "Yeah, I am. How can I help you?"

"You see, I am kinda new to the area. Haven't been here in a few years. But, I wanted to know where I can find the Final Frontier comic book store."

Sam sort of relaxed by the woman's simple question. Judging by her reserved and conservative outfit, Sam thought that she was a woman who was trying to invite her to church. "Oh, yeah. I can tell you that. You just passed it by a few blocks. Just head south on Main and make a slight left on Fischer. It can be easily missed."

The woman slapped her hand gently on her forehead. "I should've known that. Let's me know how long since I have been here."

"It happens! Plus, the location was moved there a couple of years ago. It was originally across the street."

The woman smiled, bowing humbly in front of Sam. "Thank you so much, precious. You see, my daughter is a fan of comic books. Particularly, manga." Sam was itching for a smoke. She didn't expect that this simple question would turn into a full conversation. She watched as the woman pulled out something out of her purse. "My daughter is a fan of this comic. Has you seen this before?"

Sam looked at the manga. " _Kanojo no shikō no owari ni_." She snapped at her fingers, as if a light bulb struck above her colorful hair. " _At the End of Her Thoughts._ I definitely know about that comic."

The woman blushed as if Sam gave her confirmation of something. Sam took a moment to give the woman a lookover. She was brown-skinned. Tall, slender, and attractive. She was a brunette. Judging by her accent, she was of Hispanic ancestry. She was older, but not too far from Luna's oldest sister, Lori or maybe a few years younger than Mrs. Loud.

"Really? My daughter can't stop talking about that comic. She says that it is gruesome in nature. More of physical and mental abuse, but I trust my daughter on her interest. For as long it doesn't affect her and realizes it is just fiction, then there is nothing to worry about."

Sam put her hands in her pocket. "One thing is for certain, lady." A boost of confidence was displayed in her voice. "Your daughter has nothing to worry about. The author wouldn't do anything to influence others to go to a dark side. Matter of factly, the author is really as sweet as he can be."

"You don't say? How would you know that?"

Sam motioned her finger to the woman to edge closer. She didn't want the others to hear their conversation. "Let's just say I have the low down on the author and I know him  _quite, quite_ well." She winked at the woman.

The woman blushed, displaying more of a pink, flushed cheeks. "I hope you are pulling my hide. There is no way you know the author. No way you know Lincoln Loud."

"Listen, lady. Check over head to the window, don't you? The proof is definitely in the sugar plum ice cream."

The woman put on a modest smile. She scanned to the window of the diner when she was the very thing Sam discussed to her earlier. She put her hands over her mouth. Sam felt good of being proved right.

"Like what you see, lady," questioned Sam. "Proof is definitely in the pudding."

"He looks so precious. No way that adorable boy is the same boy who writes this!"

"In the flesh and in the fur. Judging by your presentation, I suggest you have read some of his works."

The woman averted her eyes. "A little...a little...quite a bit." The latter of which she murmured.

Sam patted the woman on her shoulder. "It's okay. That's why it is manga. Manga is for everybody." She looked to the window. "If you want me to, I can introduce you to him. Would you like that?"

The woman widened her eyebrows. "I-I-I am okay. Really! This is quite enough. I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother," interjected the rocker. "He wouldn't mind. Plus the eraser fumes are probably getting to him and wouldn't mind some fresh air. I will be right back."

Sam decided to get her cigarettes later after she introduced Lincoln to a fan.

"Linky, Linky." Sam ran to the booth. She was jumping frantically to the now distracted Lincoln.

"Yes, Sam," asked Lincoln as he put his pencil down. He was grateful enough to be finished anyway. "You now have my full and undivided attention."

"There is somebody outside who is a fan of your works."

Luna looked to her girlfriend. She pressed her chin onto Lincoln's shoulder. "Babe, you promise to keep this kind of stuff on the hush. We are trying not to attract attention here."

"I know, I know," interjected Sam. "The fan wants to meet him though. She has a daughter that likes his work." She peered closer to Lincoln. "She's a babe, Linky. Might do you some good to dip your paintbrush."

Luna puffed her cheeks, wrapping her arms tightly around Lincoln's hips. "Hey, Sam! Lincoln is  _our_ dude. No one can share him. That is our role."

"Relax, Lunar babe," said Sam while winking. "Just having some fun. But anyway, she is outside of the diner. She wants to meet you. C'mon, please, please." Lincoln saw the pouty look she displayed when she wanted something.

Lincoln couldn't resist.

"Ok, for you."

His acceptance was met with a kiss to his nose. "Sorry, a bit of ice cream still there."

"Um, babe," interrupted Luna. "I don't see anybody outside."

Sam looked to the window and saw that the brown-skinned brunette was out of sight.

"Seriously? I just saw the woman not too long ago." She went to her seat to scan the window. "Oh, man. I just saw her."

"Maybe she was pressed for time," said Luna. "And speaking of time, we have to go. We are going to be late for my surprise party."

Lincoln turned quickly to Luna as if a record player was scratched. "You knew the entire time?"

Luna stuck her tongue. "Surprise!"

Lincoln displayed a disappointed look. "What gave it away?"

Luna kissed the back of his neck. "Linky, Linky. Never give a person full access to your cell phone." She patted the table. "Let's go. I hope Mom has my double chocolate chip fudge brownie cake ready!" She hopped on Lincoln's back. "Homeward bound! Ho!"

Sam grabbed her keys from the table and followed the duo to the car. As she was walking, she knew that she saw that woman earlier. The scent of her perfume. Her deep voice. She wasn't daydreaming this. Was she?

"I may have to take a break from smoking for a little while." She pressed the button to her car alarm as she stepped inside of the Silver Porsche. She still couldn't shake that feeling in her head.

Especially her look when she mentioned the name of Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln doesn't use his  _ **real name**_ in his works.


	2. If The Gods Are Happy!

**_The past cannot be changed. The future is yet in your power-Anonymous_ **

Lincoln felt that the gods were happy. He managed to submit his name with a few minutes to spare. Dark House Publishing along with a private distributing company in Japan granted him a stipend to produce another volume of his comic. His last volume sold like hotcakes in Japan. So much so that prices were hiked due the ongoing popularity of his manga. It wasn't every day that an American written and drew a Original Japanese Language comic. Japanese wasn't his mother tongue. He wasn't the best. Thanks to his manager and the manager's daughter, Juri, Lincoln was able to thrive in his market. Once more, the gods were happy that he is receiving funding with his works. Only downside is that funding goes directly to his mother.

And today, his mother was using part of his funds to go grocery shopping for the family. She gave him a peck on the lips as a please and thank you for doing an altruistic deed. He couldn't deny the love of his family. And if using some of his profit to give his family groceries, then so be it. Might as well. He couldn't imagined living on the street.

Only if the gods were to give him money for a vehicle. He held much of the groceries in his backpack. It was a fifteen minute walk. His mother was busy working from home. His father was at work. With Leni and Lori out of the house and in a college, they were factored out. Luan was busy at a comedy workshop. Luna and Sam decided to go guitar hunting in neighboring Windsor. God knows where Lynn was doing. With that being said, he had no way of getting a ride. Also, his mother didn't trust him with a vehicle. So he made one mistake a few months back. It wasn't his fault that Sam wanted to shift gears with the stick. He had only wish that it was the actual gear stick.

The bags were a killer on his back. He used his free hand to hold the other bags. Also, he had to resume writing when he came home. His manager wanted an omake ready in the next few days. Having it after production of his new volume would make a limited edition, earning more of a fanbase. It didn't matter to the white-haired child so as long as his comics were alive for many to read.

He took a brief break at the nearest bus bench. He had only wish he had purchased a bottle of water before leaving the store.

"Something tells me that you need this water more than I do." Lincoln looked up to the origin of the voice. "Need some help, young man?" She was a very pretty woman. She was a tan-skinned brunette. She was thin, yet curvaceous. She was wearing a white sundress. Her sunglasses were covering her eyes. Lincoln then eyed the bottled water in her hand.

"I said if you wanted my bottled water," she asked as she extended her hand to him.

"Oh, thanks!" Lincoln took the water and swallowed harshly. He sighed heavily as the water relinquished any dryness in his throat. He finished the bottle, wiping his water moustache with his arm.

"Thanks," he said once more. "Oh, please forgive me." He looked to his bags. "I think I am fine, miss. I think I can manage. Plus, I don't want to stain or scuff your white sundress."

The brunette tilted her head in a peculiar manner. "Oh, I insist." She eyed Lincoln's backpack and took it into her hands. "I saw you earlier. I can tell you needed some help."

Blushing, he looked at the ground. "You don't have too, miss. I don't want to be a bother. Plus. I am only a couple of blocks from the house."

The woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you find it offensive or don't feel secure for a woman to help you with your bags?"

He shook his head nervously, disagreeing with her questioning. "No, miss. It's not that. I don't want to be a burden."

The brunette placed his backpack around her back. She even took the grocery bag and put it in her hand. "There! Now, you can rest your hands and back for a few minutes."

"I do feel a little less pressure from that hard carrying," said Lincoln with a sense of relief. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it, sweetheart," said the brunette. "Matter of factly, I was heading out into this way anyway. I am actually trying to find someone."

"Really. What are you looking for in this part of town? You won't find many things around here but homes. Well, unless you are looking for Magnolia's, then that is half a mile east of here."

Lincoln and the brunette woman walked forward. Lincoln told her where he was going.

"Franklin Ave? What a coincidence, that is where I am going as well."

"Really? That's cool. Any particular reason?"

"Yes. Looking for my son. He just moved here and wanted to surprise him."

"That's sweet of you."

"Yourself, dear?"

Lincoln wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I live in this neighborhood with my family."

"Your family? As handsome as you are, I am surprised you are not living as a bachelor."

He appreciated the compliment, rubbing the back of his head in a sense of satisfaction. "Shucks, lady. Thanks. However, I am only seventeen and in high school."

She covered her mouth. "Oh my! Sorry if I mistaken."

He gave her thumbs up instead of patting her back. He couldn't imagined the workload she was carrying for him. He thanked the gods for perfect timing of this godsend woman. "No worries, miss. I am thankful for you. I need to get my hands a bit of a rest."

"Your hands," she asked alluringly. "Are you one of those types that enjoy themselves."

His eyes widened. "Heavens, no. You can say that I am an artist."

The woman put her finger to her lip as if she was thinking of something else to say. "A painter, a writer?"

"No, ma'am. I tend to work on drawing comic books." Lincoln tried to keep it at that. Under the advice of Mrs. A., he shouldn't release his identity to the public. As much as his comics were popular, it didn't mean it didn't go without criticism.

"Sounds very interesting," said the brunette. "Anything particularly interesting."

"Let's just say it is part of graphic nature."

"The gory stuff. Something to  _whet_ my appetite."

The duo made it on his block. She managed to help him with his stuff all the way until they made it to his driveway. "Oh my, you still have that tree? Also, that tricycle is still hanging from the jump rope?"

Lincoln raised his eyebrow. How would she know about the duration of the tricycle on the tree? That has been there since he was eleven years old. He took deep breaths. He may have mistaken her. It was hot and the heat was getting to him.

"Linky, about damn time." Lincoln saw Luna pulled into the driveway. Sam stepped out of the vehicle, holding a brand new guitar. Luna ran to Lincoln and wrestled him. She grabbed him by his arms while Sam lifted his shirt and blew a raspberry on his stomach.

"Jesus, girls," cried Lincoln. "I just got here. Plus, I was talking with someone."

Sam lifted his backpack. "Talking to who, sweetness?"

"I was talking to…" He realized that there wasn't anyone beyond his sight. The woman in question disappeared. He looked around wildly, like he was shuffling through Lily's toy chest for something. Luna released him and took the bag of the groceries.

"Jolly Ranchers, nice." Luna walked forward and kissed Lincoln on the lips. "We are going to need these tonight when Mom and Dad go out on their date."

Lincoln shook his head, trying not to think about what had happened earlier. "Tonight? Remember that we have to watch Lily."

Sam was digging into her ear. "Didn't you hear, sweetie? My Dad and step-Mom are watching the kid tonight." She blew a kiss to Lincoln. "So, it is going to be a fun night tonight. But for now, I am jonesing for a pizza. Luna and I smoked a Tooka before we got here."

Lincoln furrowed his eyebrows. "You didn't smoke my Tooka didn't you?"

Luna stuck her tongue out. "Sorry, bro. There's some Kobe left if you want it."

Lincoln gave them an odd look before he start to run after them. The girls began laughing as Lincoln was chasing them toward the house.

_Lincoln, I want to introduce you to Amelia DiMartino._

_Good Afternoon, Lincoln. I am Ms. DiMartino. You can call me Auntie Em if you want._

_Ok, Auntie Em._

_Auntie Em is going to help you with your studies. She will also babysit the others as well._

_I have already met the others. However, your mother tells me good things about you._

_You did, Mom?_

_Sure did, sweetheart. I told her that you are extraordinarily special._

_Yes, she did. I wanted to see your skills at work, Lincoln. Can I call you, Linky?_

_Sure, Auntie Em._

_I think you and Auntie Em are going to get along famously._

_**To be continued.** _

_**Hey, guys. I know it has been quite awhile since I done any of the Loud House. I am planning to come back with some more stories. I will try to take a break from the RWBY series for a bit. A/N: Kobe and Tooka are a type of strand of marijuana. Also, if you are into the Chicago hip hop scene, Tooka and Kobe have a deeper meaning that I won't post on here. Happy Reading!** _


	3. Now That You'd Mentioned It!

Lana was listening to DeathbyRomy as she skateboarded through the backways to get to the house. She was on a mission. She only had a few minutes before intercepting the phone from her teacher. She scored an F on her Algebra test. The tomboy couldn't afford another grounding. She was going to the Something Stinks tour with the SMOOCH band this year. Using the goth trap musician as her deity and guide, she ventured through the scorching Royal Woods days grinding on rails, kickflips, and broadsides to make to the residence.

She was venturing through the neighborhood edging a block closer to the home before running onto a female. She immediately jumped off the skateboard as it jettisoned toward the woman. Lana tucked her eyes, waiting to hear a scream.

Then, nothing.

"You really need to learn how to share the sidewalk, sweetheart." Lana opened her eyes to see the brown-skinned woman holding onto her skateboard. Lana tilted her head, amazed that the woman had the skill to catch the projecting skateboard.  _Radical,_ thought the admired tomboy.

"Say, do you live around this neighborhood," questioned the woman.

"Yes, not too far. About a block off of Franklin Avenue," answered Lana as she stood up from the ground. She was picking grass stains from her Misfits t-shirt as she given back her skateboard. "Who wants to know? Are you the feds?"

The woman delivered a pleasant chuckle. "Goodness, no! Do I look like the F-B-I to you?"

Lana tilted her head, pondering on the thought. "Nah! I guess you pass." She extended her hand to the woman. "Mom thinks it's rude to not properly introduce myself. I am Lana. Lana Loud."

"Nice to meet you, Lana," replied the woman. "I am Lincoln's Calculus teacher."

"Lincoln's Calculus teacher," questioned the blonde tomboy as she was scratching under her chin. Lana wasn't the smartest or the brightest crayon in the bunch. So much so that she was held back a grade as her twin sister, Lola, moved forward. Her junior high and senior high were conjoined. As the uncertified custodian of the Royal Woods Junior-Senior High, she knew the blueprints of the school. It meant that she would have recognized her and according to the list of images scanning in her brain, this teacher didn't fit the mold.

"His Calculus teacher from the University," said the brown-skinned woman. "Lincoln takes dual enrollment class and occasionally, I would come by and check on him to ensure that he is doing well with his class." She gave a warm and friendly smile. "Since the university was closed today, I was actually out trying to find Lincoln Loud."

"How did you know Lincoln was my brother," asked Lana.

"How many Louds are in Michigan," she replied with a cheery grin.

"Case rested," replied Lana as she folded her arms. "So, Lincoln's teacher. What needs do you have of him, may I ask?"

The brown-skinned woman kneeled to the ground. She was careful to not scuff or stain her dress. "Lincoln is one of my favorite students and I wanted to come and visit him. However, I left all of my files around. My daughter lives around here so I was thinking I could walk until somebody can help me to find your residence."

Lana produced a smile. "Lincoln is your favorite student? My Lincoln? Lincoln the artist? Our clumsy, happy-go-lucky, jack-of-all-trades Lincoln?"

"That's the one!"

"The one who is dating Sam when he thinks no one knows."

"Who is Sam?"

"My sister's girlfriend and my brother's girlfriend. It's complicated."

The woman narrowed her eyebrows. "You don't say." She looked onto Lana with a warm face. "One more thing, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Lana.

"Could you give him a copy of this to sign for me." The woman handed him a copy of  _At the End of Her Thoughts._ "My address and information are on there. Could you be kind and do it for me please?"

"Why can't you do it," asked Lana. "Our house isn't that far. Lincoln should be home by now. He gets half days on Wednesdays."

She handed the comic to Lana. "Please do it for me. It would make my day." Without a nod or a sign of farewell, the woman walked away from Lana and turned to a nearby alley. Lana contemplated on rather or not followed the woman. Honestly, Lana was perplexed and stunned. For she asked peculiar questions. For starters, she wasn't sure if Lincoln took Calculus. Another thing, how did she know about Lincoln begin the artist of that comic? Lincoln never gave away his real name. That alone worried Lana. The information was presented inside the index page. She put it in her backpack.

Suddenly, she began scurrying home. She prayed to God that her mother wasn't home to intercept the call. Praise God for home phones, she thought to herself as she skateboarded to the house.

_Lincoln, did you have fun with Auntie Em?_

_I sure did, Mom! We had a blast! Auntie Em took us to the zoo and the aquarium. We even had snow cones!_

_Good, sweetie! Listen, do you want to see Auntie Em soon?_

_Yes, Mom! I would love that!_

_Awesome! In fact, she enjoyed having fun with you, too. You are her favorite, she says._

_Really?! Neat-o! When can she come by?_

_Tomorrow._

_Awesome! I can't wait. Auntie Em said we can go and get sweets at the bakery._

_I am happy and excited about Auntie Em spending time with you._

_Can you come and spend time with us, Mom?_

_Another day, I promise. Mom is busy trying to get my work in line._

_Okay, Mom._

_I promise, sweetie! We will play together._

_Cross my heart?_

_Hope to die._

_Stick a dirty needle in my eye._

_My word, sweetie. My word._

* * *

It was business as usual at the Loud residence. It was evening time and breakfast was served. The whole was together in the kitchen eating. The sounds of knives and forks scraping onto the plate to partake our mother's cooking. Grits, eggs, and bacon with freshly squeezed orange juice were on the menu this evening. No one didn't hesitate on grabbing dibs of their hearty breakfast for dinner.

Rita reached for Lincoln's plate when she noticed that he was the first to finish. "Finish already," questioned his mother. "You have must have been very hungry." Luna smiled as she sat next to her brother. "Lincoln has developed quite a stamina these days. Must have been a growth spurt or something?"

Lynn Jr. interjected. "I don't know, sis. However, he isn't going to interfere with my record of most meals completed." She slapped her hand on the table. "Re-up on the breakfast, ma!"

"Certainly, dear," replied Rita. "I am glad that we are able to have some quality time is all."

Meanwhile, Lana was barely touching her plate. That raised concern for the elder Loud. "Is everything okay, dear," asked Lynn, Sr. concerningly.

"She is probably upset that I have grounded her after her teacher texted me about her failed Algebra test." Her mother took a seat as she reached for a glass of orange juice. "I have told you, young lady. Quit playing around or else Lily will end up catching up to you."

Lily was too focused on Lincoln as he fed her a spoonful of grits. She swallowed the grits, giggling as he was making funny faces. "Linky is funny when he makes face," said Lily.

"You are my little Lily," said Lincoln as he fed her some more.

Lana turned, shaking her head to her mother. "No, it's not about the grounding. It's really something else." She turned to Lincoln. "Hey, Linc? I didn't know your Calculus teacher had people on this side of town."

"Calculus," questioned the white-haired teen as he rubbed his upper lip. "I am not taking Calculus this semester. That's not until January."

"But, a woman came by that I saw on the way back said you were her student at the community college," said Lana. "In dual-enrollment or something."

Lisa interjected in the conversation. "Unfortunately, dear sis, you are incorrect...with Calculus I mean." She wiped her face with the napkin. "STEM courses don't offer any dual enrollment classes at the high school I am afraid. Alas, we are too poor for that. They do offer dual enrollment in the liberal arts." She gave a glare to Lucy and Lincoln. 'Lucky Bastards.'

"I am not trying to lie," interjected Lana. Earlier, she tried many excuses to get out of trouble. Hopefully, they would believe her in this one. "I saw her earlier today. She was a brown-skinned woman. She was Latina. She was a brunette and had an accent." She jumped from the table and ran to her room to get the comic.

Luna pulled her hands from Lincoln's pocket, thinking of the description that Lana gave them. "You know, earlier in the week, Sam mentioned about a woman with the same description. She was looking for somebody I think."

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, same thing. When I was doing groceries, another woman approached me. She was helping me with the bags. However, when I saw Sam and Luna, she was gone."

Lucy interjected as well. "Now, if you think of it, a woman popped by the drama club after school wondering around. She said that she was looking for the art department."

Lynn, Sr. poured another glass of juice. "Tell me the description once more." His voice displayed concern, especially when this stranger has been around his family, more than once.

"Tall, brown-skinned, good-looking," said Luna.

"Around thirty-something, forties maybe," said Lucy.

Lisa cracked her knuckles, trying to gather any observation she had studied. "Granted, if you guys are talking about the same woman, did she leave a name?"

"She didn't give it." Lana came back. In her hand was the copy of  _At the End of Her Thoughts._

Luna pointed the comic. "Hey, Linc? Isn't that your earlier draft of the comic. Back when you were eleven?"

"Amelia."

The entire table turned to look at Lincoln. The word was barely a whisper but audible enough for the family to hear. "Her name was Amelia," asked Lola.

"I don't know. The name just came out of nowhere. Like a missing link or something…."

Rita stood from the table and reached for the comic book. She didn't give an explanation. She rolled the comic book and placed it under her arms. "You probably have thought of that name from a movie you were watching. Didn't you guys go on a field trip to the cinema?"

Lincoln nodded. "We did and it was called  _Amelie._ " Lincoln still couldn't shake the thought when saying her name. He couldn't pinpoint it. However, he felt that he knew that woman. He just didn't know.

"Are you okay, Linky," asked Lana.

"Yeah, I am okay," assured Lincoln. "I don't know. That face, that smile. I know I have seen it somewhere."

Rita coughed loudly, interrupting the session. "Be as it may. Since you have seen this person more than once. I strongly suggest staying away from her." She handed the comic book to her husband and used the wooden spoon to ping the table. "Ok, kids. Dinner is finished. Wash up and bath up. Bedtime is in two hours, so take advantage of any homework or free time you have to do." As the kids were following her instructions, she turned to her husband, pressing her lips to her ears. "Run the fort for me. I am going to step outside for a bit. I have to make a call."

* * *

Rita grew concerned as she stepped outside to the backyard. She grabbed her cell phone and proceeded to the shed. As she was entering the shed, she punched the numbers. Never thought she would return to smoking, she reached in her husband's toolbox to pull out a pack of smokes. As she absentmindedly smoked a cigarette, she was able to reach the caller.

" _Hey, it's me, Rita. Stop what you are doing and head back here now!"_

" _She's back!"_

" _Who's back? SHE'S back!"_

" _Yes! My family has witnessed her in different places."_

" _Yes, she is snooping around in our territory."_

" _I am telling you. Please come and help us or else you will have one more thing to add to your conscience."_

She hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. She scanned both sides in case if there were any snooping or lurking eyes. She reached under the desk where she kept her Saturday Night Special with her. A .38, a poor man's machete. She uncocked the pistol. She saw that it had bullets. She cocked it and placed it in her back pocket.

Still realizing she had the comic book rolled under her arms, she pulled. Her eyes worried as there was only one person who had the original copy of her son's comic. She opened the comic. On the index page, she saw the information that provided in the comic. The name and the address. However, if Lana was smart enough to look. It was the back of a photo.

A photo that changed the direction of the Loud household forever.

_**To be continued….** _


	4. It's Up To Her (No Promises!)

Lincoln turned off the car engine as he stopped in front of his school. He decided not to go to school today. He had a meeting with the publishing company and a prospective meeting with a Japan-based animation company in regards to publishing rights to turn his series into an anime. His manager expected him that morning and Lincoln never failed to deliver his promptness.

His mother asked him to take the siblings to school instead as she had some important errands. Lily developed a fever and his father was taking off to tend to his daughter. Lincoln never mind taking care of his family. He didn't let his success as a mangaka get to his head.

However, he had felt uneasy. Ever since that talk at the dinner table a few nights back, he could shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He had heard of coincidences. People meeting the same person in passing. However, it wasn't just him. It was Sam, Lana, and even Lucy. What reason does the woman want of them? Of course, he said the name as if it was natural. As if a spirit was speaking to Lincoln. Like there was some connection and yet he didn't have the slightest clue on the name and the familiarity of the brown-skinned woman.

"Lincoln? Are you okay?" Lincoln's eyes shifted to Lana as she sat in the passenger side. Her eyes were also met with worry. "You seem distant and it concerns me, big bro."

He rubbed his tomboy sister's cap. "Don't worry about me. Worry about getting that Algebra grade up or unless you will miss the next SMOOCH concert." He showed on his cell phone that he had arranged ticket reservations for the next concert. "Do well and we will be all going to their show in December."

It was met with an astounded roar of approval in the backseat. Lincoln smiled as he needed that reminder that there were his siblings present and they didn't need that trouble. He patted the steering wheel. "Alright, sisters! Head out! Give the school a reason why they keep us going there." Lucy, Lola, and Lisa each hugged and kissed their brother as they exited the van.

As he about to leave, Lana remained.

"What's wrong, Lana," asked Lincoln as he was about to turn on the car.

Lana sighed heavily. She held her bookbag to her chest. That wasn't Lana's personality. It was rare for her to carry the world over her shoulders. At twelve years old, Lana already has a lot to think about. However, he really can't recall her having multiple days of feeling low.

"Talk to me, sis," said Lincoln worriedly.

"I can't shake the feeling about that woman from last week," said Lana. "Something about her. It's like I know her. It's like we all know her. The feeling was casual. And you know how I can be with strangers."

"It's fine, sis."

"Providing details like that. What if we could have gotten hurt? It would have been my fault."

"Lana."

"I may not be the brightest. However, I want you to be safe."

"I will be safe, Lana. I am the jack-of-all-trades. Remember?"

Lana pecked her brother on the cheek. She placed her forehead on his cheek. Lincoln leaned on her. "Just take care of yourself, big bro. And be careful." She grabbed her bookbag and closed the door. Lincoln watched as Lana ran toward the entrance.

He put the car into motion. He couldn't tell her that he was a bit scared. Especially that this woman has made contact with his family. What reason does she have for him and why does it have to involve his comic?

 _At the End of Her Thoughts_ was nothing more than the inspiration from the horror of Japanese anime and mythology. He wrote the series as homage to the love of being an aspiring manga artist. This manga was his brainchild after watching  _Attack on Titan, Higurashi When They Cry, Death Note, Black Butler,_ and  _Darker Than Black._ Animes that provoked deep thought and provided much mystery than the title itself. He was ten when he wrote his story and eleven when it was put into artwork.

He didn't think that his almost-suspension from school for possession of extreme graphic art would lead into a contact from a friend of the principal. He didn't think that his work who turn heads to the point that it was a best seller and into a series.

That was textbook stuff, he thought as he exited the driveway. There was a deeper reason because as he had thought of his artwork, there was a particular force that he portrayed as the antagonist. She was nothing but pure potential darkness. Darkness with a face.

As he thought about it, it made him think about that woman he had met.

He tore away the thoughts. He was lacking sleep, considering the upcoming meetings. He texted his manager that he was on his way. He turned on the radio. Juice Wrld's "Lucid Dreams," was playing. As he vibed to the Sting-inspired song, he still couldn't shake the feeling.

Unlike Lana, his thoughts were concrete. It was clear as day. The touch, the smell, the taste.

_Did you have fun with your Auntie Amelia yesterday, Linky?_

_I did, Auntie. I had such a great time with you._

_Really? With me?_

_Sure, Auntie. You are the most beautiful and awesome woman in the whole world!_

_Linky? Do you like me?_

_Yes, Auntie! I love you!_

_I love you too, Linky. Actually, there is something I would like to do with you._

_Really, Auntie? Is it a game?_

_Yes! Yes, it is. A game that is only meant to be shared with people that love and care about each other._

_With people you love?_

_Yes, dear. It's like a secret game._

_A secret game?_

_Yes, just between us, dear. A game in which we can love and cherish each other._

_Well, I do like games, Auntie._

_Okay, Linky. Let's go and play the game, shall we?_

_Yes, ma'am._

_Great! I wouldn't know what I'd do if would have said no._

_I can't say no to you, Auntie. I am your Linky._

_You are my Linky. Now, remember this is a secret game so you can't tell no one, okay?_

_I promise I won't, Auntie._

_Good, Linky. Auntie is super proud of you._

_Auntie, what kind of game is this._

_It's called the Sword and the Sheath, my dear Linky!_

_**Meanwhile….** _

Rita arrived at Johnson's Creek at a quarter after seven in the morning. She parked the Honda Civic at the edge of the gravel as she saw the nearby river. She saw in the paper that the flood stage was rising. She, too, can compare to the overflow of treacherous thoughts flooding into her brain.

She stepped out of the car as she lit another cigarette. She flicked the other one to the ground as she sat on the hood of the car. She looked at her cell phone.

Her contact was a few minutes late.

Angry thoughts loomed into her troubled mind when realizing that there was a certain dangerous presence that has returned to Royal Woods. Never did she think that such pestilence would return. As she pondered on calling the contact again, the sound of gravel moving indicated that the contact had just arrived.

Rita already knew that the Cadillac Escalade was a rental. She hasn't seen this contact in a few years. Not since she moved out of the area and relocated to Chicago to live with her mother. At some point, the contact and Rita had a history. Their children were friends and eventually dated at some point.

The woman stepped out of the car. She closed the door before securing to lock it. She made a few paces to meet Rita. Rita kept herself posted at the hood of the car, still holding on to her cigarette.

"I've thought you would have quit smoking," said the brown-skinned woman as she reached for a cigarette out of her pocket. "It has been so long."

Rita exhaled the cigarette. She sighed heavily as she didn't really know what she wanted to do right now. "Sometimes not long enough, Maria!"

Maria Santiago nodded as she blew the smoke into the air. "For sure. For sure. I didn't think such a past would return."

Rita tapped the cigarette as she allowed Maria room to sit. "So, you are aware of what I am referring."

Maria sighed. She didn't look at Rita's direction. "I wouldn't fly all the way here if I didn't know what you were talking about."

"Maria, she is back!"

"I know. I know. How long?"

"A couple of weeks. Maybe two. Be as it may, how in the hell did she get released?"

Maria scanned her cell phone. She was looking for a website. After a few moments of scanning, she was able to find the site. "According to Michigan Department of Corrections, she had been recently released on probation for good behavior."

"Good behavior!? Does the fucking court realize what kind of woman they have just released?"

Maria grabbed Rita's shoulder. "Rita, just be patient. Just relax. I am here so I can get to the bottom of this."

Rita nodded her head. She turned to Maria with a grim look. "Please do! Please, motherfucking do."

"As she made contact with you," asked Maria as if she was trying to change the subject.

"Praise be God for she hasn't. However, she had made contact with my kids."

"Lincoln?"

Rita looked stunned as Maria didn't know what other reason why this woman was back in the city. "Sorry that I have failed to register this. But Rita, you won't do anything harsh if you see her?"

"Maria, I swear the fuck to God if this bitch makes any harm on my Lincoln again," she told Maria as she opened her purse to show her her Saturday Night Special. "On my grandfather's soul, if she does any harm to Lincoln and my family again, what I should have done over six years ago. I will blow her away into Kingdom Come."

Maria dropped her cigarette in fear. "You won't do anything harsh, would you?"

"I won't. But I will if I need to. And since she is  _your_  family, take care of her." Rita got off of the hood. She reached into her purse and pulled out the gun. "As I've mentioned, Maria. Take care of this."

"Take it easy with that, Rita. You don't know that is Amelia's true intentions. Maybe she wants to make amends."

"People like her never change, Maria," said Rita as she cocked the pistol. "Everyone has said that. Even the judge that sentenced her knew."

"I hope to God that they are wrong."

Rita fired a shot into the air. It sounded like thunder as the bird scattered into various areas. Maria covered her ears.

"I wouldn't bet anything on that."

Maria wavered her hands. "Okay, let me get in contact with her. I can talk to her, Rita. Just give me a few days."

"You have forty-eight hours for Amelia to leave town."

"Please give me more time, Rita," begged Maria worriedly. "Regardless, she is still my blood. Just keep an eye out if you see her. Don't do anything harsh."

Rita fired another round into the air. She turned to Maria. "That is really up to her, Maria."

Maria got from Rita's hood and stood awkwardly by the car. "I will call her. I will try my hardest to stop Amelia."

"You better, Maria. Because if she lays one more hand on my Lincoln, the next thing she will be seeing is our Holy Christ," said Rita as she retreated the gun into her purse. "She won't harm him or this family again." She pulled out the picture from Lincoln's comic from her purse. She handed it to Maria. "You can keep this. I have a copy. Proof to show you that she has done enough damage unless you forgot, Maria."

Rita was so infuriated about this that she didn't even say goodbye to Maria Santiago. She returned her car and turned on the engine. Aggressively, she backed away and sped into the distance.

_**To be continued….** _


	5. God Forgives (I Don't!)

" _ **When I say I'm going to forget you I know it's impossible to forget someone I once knew. What I want is to erase you from my thoughts and purge you from my memories. I'm saying it's what I wish for, not what is or could ever be." ― Donna Lynn Hope**_

It was a Saturday afternoon. CKY's "96 Quite Bitter Beings" was playing on Sam's television. A retroactive gamer, she still had her PS1 with the colored graphics that bounced whenever the music created beats. Sam never really cared for video games but kept it as it reminded her of yesteryear. Video games weren't up for debate today as the trio were lounging in the living room with their routine smoking session.

Lincoln decided not to join them on their marijuana session, opting to vape until it was time to pick up Lily from piano lessons. He leaned back on the bean bag chair as he was reading  _Aki Sora_. It served to him as an introduction in the world of writing as it gave him deep thought.

It was introduced to him at an early age.

_Actually, there is something I would like to do with you._

_Really, Auntie? Is it a game?_

_Yes! Yes, it is. A game that is only meant to be shared with people that love and care about each other._

_With the people you love?_

_Yes, dear. It's like a secret game._

_A secret game?_

_Yes, just between us, dear. A game in which we can love and cherish each other._

His thoughts were broken when seeing Luna and Sam blowing smoke into each other's mouths. That was the norm. The pleasure of seeing his girlfriends (and sister) being happy-go-lucky. At least they were in a pleasant mood. However, with the white-haired teen, trouble has been looming in his mind.

Over the last couple of nights, he has been experiencing reoccurring nightmares. He would be in a four-cornered room. Everything is black and white. He couldn't speak. He couldn't hear. He couldn't move. Actually, he saw his own body from the plain white mattress below him. He compared it to an out of body experience. His eyes were focused on the ceiling. He wouldn't blink. Suddenly, he saw movement. A lurking shadow. It spread bigger, fading the light into perilous darkness. The shadow would overtake him, paralyzing more into fear as he was powerless.

Then, he would wake up. The last time brought concerned with the girls. He had spent the night with them. Centered between them, they were worried as he was pelting in sweat. He was breathless. Tears were coming from his eyes. Sam immediately got water and headache medicine for him. Luna soothed her brother until he was able to calm down.

From what the girls knew, it was only a panic attack. He played it off as nervousness, worried about the pending contract of his manga becoming an anime. As of now, the story is the last thing on his mind. That dream. That nightmare.

He felt like a nail being hammered too deep into the surface. He felt submerged in that dream. As much he wanted to cry to God, to his family, to anything in the need of rescue, there was nothing. Paralyzed, he had to await the inevitable.

"Honey, you have been quiet." His eyes darted to Luna. Luna was sitting on Sam's lap. He realized that there has been silence for quite some time. No music, no laughing. Even the smoke was out. All eyes were on him at this particular juncture.

"Yeah, is that dream of yours still bothering you?" Sam patted Luna's thigh to get off her as she walked over to Lincoln's side. Lincoln made room on the bean bag chair. Sam welcomed Lincoln to her bosom. With his back against her breasts, she kissed his neck. She used her fingers to massage his neck. "Pain, pain, fly away. Pain, pain, fly away."

Luna grabbed the remote control to turn on the air conditioner. She put it down before she pondered on her thought. "Hey, if it is about the anime, it will be great."

"Yeah, Linky," retorted Sam. "I think the pressure of your pending success is weighing heavy on you."

"If you want, I can make some herbal tea and your favorite soup," suggested Luna. "That tends to cheer you up."

"We can go swimming at the pool and relax," said Sam. "No one would bother us. Maybe have a little fun." She blew into his ear.

"Wow, Sam," said Luna as she stood and headed to the kitchen. "Can't go a few minutes without wanting sex." She was reaching into the cabinet for the can of soup.

"Just want to cheer Linky up," she said as she buried her face into his hair. "Sorry if I offend."

Lincoln finally spoke. "You're good, girls. I appreciate the effort." He stared at his  _Aki Sora_ manga. "Hey, Luna?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do you remember who gave me this book?"

She closed the microwave, setting it to an appropriate time. "That was always there. I remember you getting in trouble when Mom found out. I'd assumed you bought it under the radar."

Lincoln stumbled upon it one afternoon when he was cleaning under his bed. He credited it to the first manga that introduced him to the style of works that led him to create  _At the End of Her Thoughts._ It was a sharp contrast, a harem versus the world of horror and suspense. Nevertheless, it felt to him as if it was a gateway. He still couldn't put his finger on it.

"Be as it may, that book is a classic," said Sam as she grabbed Lincoln's vape. "A book I would add to the collection."

"Maybe when he got older," said Luna. She turned to Lincoln. "You were about eleven when Mom caught you with it if you needed something to aid in your comprehension."

_Well, I do like games, Auntie._

_Okay, Linky. Let's go and play the game, shall we?_

_Yes, ma'am._

_Great! I wouldn't know what I'd do if would have said no._

_I can't say no to you, Auntie. I am your Linky._

_You are my Linky. Now, remember this is a secret game so you can't tell no one, okay?_

_I promise I won't, Auntie._

_Good, Linky. Auntie is super proud of you._

_Auntie, what kind of game is this._

_It's called the Sword and the Sheath, my dear Linky!_

His headache was reoccurring. Sounds, images, flickering like pictures. He stood up.

"I am going to go for a walk," he told the girls as he grabbed his keys.

Luna held onto the bowl that contained his soup. She was having worried eyes. "Linky!"

He kissed Sam on the lips and then walked over and kissed his sister on the lips. "I won't be too long." He held onto the doorknob. "Just need a little fresh air. If I am not back soon, then I am picking up Lily. See you guys later. I love you both." He closed the door behind him.

_**Meanwhile….** _

Rita was sitting in her car at the end of her driveway. The Delfonics' "Hey Love" was playing on the radio. She had a lit cigarette in her mouth. Her Saturday Night Special was still placed in the safety of her purse. It was fully loaded in case that interloping homewrecker was to show her face within the confines of her home ever again.

It has been a few days since talking with Maria by the creek. She had hoped to God by the sound of releasing the clip, she was being serious. It wasn't the first time she had used a gun. The first attempt was on the day of the incident.

_If I would've known they would have released her, I should have ended her life there on the spot._

She gripped the steering wheel harshly. She was trying to hold on to her composure as much as possible. Although it has been a few years since that incident, it was still fresh in the mind of the mad blonde mother.

She has been keeping watch with her children. Each day, they were to report any sightings from that woman. The siblings were to be in groups, never separating unless being notified.

Rita wanted to inform the police but unfortunately, nothing has been done as the interloper has done anything. Knowing that she felt that the very people that were to protect and serve the family failed her, she knew if worst-case scenario, calling 911 wouldn't be an option.

Dailing 3-8-0 was the alternative.

As she finished her cigarette, her phone rang. She reached into her purse and saw that it was Maria.

Rita picked it up on the second ring.

"It has been over forty-eight hours." No formal introduction. Curt and straight to the point. The only words that Rita wanted to hear from Maria were that Amelia has been subdued or left town. "Have you been getting any of my messages?"

A sigh was heard on the other end of the receiver. "We have been working on it, Rita," replied Maria in a monotonous voice.

" _Working_ on it sounds like you aren't doing anything," interjected Rita, clutching to the purse. "You must have thought I was being cute when I fired those shots in the air." She sucked in the air, trying her best to calm down. "Maria. Hear! This! Now! I love my family. Lincoln is my pride and joy. I don't mind dying. I don't mind going to jail and doing time for my baby boy." She raised her voice. "If you don't call me back with the news that Amelia is in your custody and heading out of town," She paused as she grabbed the gun. She placed it on her phone. She cocked it to show Maria that she was serious, "Or she will be on the news in the custody of St. Clair County Coroner's Office and I am heading to jail facing forty-five years for the fact I blown her fucking brains out."

"Rita!"

"If you don't pay her a visit, then allow the funeral director to do it for you."

Tears were escaping from her eyes. She was reeling in anger. She was angry at God, the courts, Maria for allowing this monster to peruse the streets.

If she was capable of getting to Lincoln the first time. What made her think that she wouldn't do it again, Rita thought.

"Please calm down, Rita," said Maria worriedly.

"At the end of the day, Maria."

"Rita…."

"You see the sun outside? By sunset, one of two things will happen." She hung up the phone.

She cursed loudly into the car, beating the steering wheel violently. She gnashed her teeth, eyeing the Saturday Night Special as if it was her savior.

"God has to come down and beg me for his forgiveness," she said to herself. "For if I get Amelia, I am putting one in the head and one in her heart. For that perverted mind and messing up our family."

_You have done enough damage, Amelia. I won't allow you to destroy my family again. I will do whatever I can, Lincoln. Just hold on a little longer, sweetie. I will find a way. I will find a way._

_**Later….** _

Lincoln was a few blocks from Sam's apartment. He felt guilty for not opening to the concerning girlfriends. He promised himself on the way back from picking up Lily at piano lessons, he would go to the nearby convenience store and purchase some condoms.

It has been a couple of weeks since their last lovemaking. The thoughts of that stranger, the dreams, the flickering images and sounds of the unknown past. It was becoming a killer to his sex life. He told himself after dropping off Lily to his parents, he would head back to Sam's, smoke and drink with the girls before having sex. The thought of seeing himself in action with the girls heightened his spirits.

He paused at the street corner in search of a cigarette. A blue two-door Hyundai stopped at the intersection. Initially, he didn't think anything of it.

"Excuse me? You wouldn't know where I could find Franklin Avenue, would you?"

He tilted his head. As he was preparing to speak, he stopped.

"Oh! Hello, stranger." The Latina woman spoke from the driver's side window. She was smiling, sporting an orange sunhat. From his position, she was wearing a blue sundress. She put the car in park as she lowered the window.

He pointed at her. "It's you. We've met a few days ago!"

She fixed her lips, eyeing his finger. She gave another pleasant smile. "You know it is very rude to point, young man. Didn't your mother teach you better than that."

He lowered his hand, bowing apologetically. "Sorry about that."

She nodded receptively. "Apology accepted."

He was on his guard. He remembered the words his mother told him when he was in the kitchen with his family.

_Since you have seen this person more than once. I strongly suggest staying away from her._

She lowered her face. "What's the matter?"

He swallowed nothing. "I am fine, thanks!" Back to the matter at hand. "How can I help you?"

She still continued carrying the smile, which was worrying Lincoln. She began unbuckling her seatbelt as she exited the car.

"Well, that is something I think  _you_ can  _help_ me with!"

_**Sometime later….** _

Sam turned on the television so she could listen to the local news. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Wanting to cheer Lincoln up, she decided to make his favorite grilled cheese with grape jelly.

Luna was sitting in the bathroom tending to her womanly duties when she received a text from Lana.

_Hey, Luna. Have you spoken with Linc?_

_Yeah, about an hour or so ago. What's up?_

_He ain't responding to my text. No calls either._

Luna bit her thumb as she didn't want to think the worst. Sometimes, Lincoln didn't respond as he wasn't in the mood to talk. On his best days, he was nonresponsive. She returned Lana's text.

_Linc isn't feeling too well. Not sleeping well. I give him a text._

_Thanks, sis. I am worried about him._

She placed her phone on her thigh.  _We are all worried about him. Trust me on that._ Luna hasn't been feeling right since that day at the kitchen table when Lincoln spoke the name of the potential woman. Despite their forbidden relationship as lovers, that was her brother. When her brother has gut feelings, so does she.

She felt that something wasn't right in the atmosphere. As if trouble has been brewing and it gets closer and closer by the day. It was in the eyes of everyone in the home. Especially in the eyes of her mother.

She decided to call Lincoln.

_Please leave your message for Lincoln Loud. At the tone, please leave a voice mailbox. When are finished, hang up or press pound for more options._

She grabbed the toilet paper to wipe behind herself. After flushing the toilet, she washed her hands and stepped into the living room.

She called Lincoln again.

_Please leave your message for Lincoln Loud. At the tone, please leave a voice mailbox. When are finished, hang up or press pound for more options._

She was worrying. She decided to call Lincoln again.

_Please leave your message for Lincoln Loud. At the tone, please leave a voice mailbox. When are finished, hang up or press pound for more options._

Sam was lowering the temperature on the stove when she heard Luna's panting. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Lincoln isn't answering his phone," she said to Sam.

Sam's face lowered. Trying to be the strongest of the two, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Relax! Linky is probably busy or under a bad cell tower. We get those around here."

"Lana called earlier and wasn't answer. I am a bit afraid, Sam."

She held onto Luna, stroking her cheeks. "Calm down. Linky is in one of those moods. For all we know, he is probably talking to the piano teacher. You know how Ms. Kaiou loves him."

Luna's phone was ringing. She saw that it was coming from Lily's piano school. Luna answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Luna. This is Michelle Kaiou. Lily's piano teacher."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I was contacting you because you were under her emergency contact."

She began shivering. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I have called expressing concern because a few minutes ago, there was a woman who stated she was Lily's babysitter," she told Luna. "Listen, if you do things like this, you must inform me ahead of time before permission."

"You didn't let her go, did you."

"I tried calling your mother to get the okay, but she said that Lincoln was with her…"

"What the hell," she screamed. "How long ago?"

"Twenty minutes ago! What's…."

Luna hung up the phone. Fear was now in her eyes. Sam's face was becoming drained. "Luna?"

"Call my mom, now!"

As Sam dialed for Luna's mother, she returned to calling Lincoln.

_Please leave your message for Lincoln Loud. At the tone, please leave a voice mailbox. When are finished, hang up or press pound for more options._

She called again. "Pick up, baby!"

_Please leave your message for Lincoln Loud. At the tone, please leave a voice mailbox. When are finished, hang up or press pound for more options._

She called again. Tears coming from her eyes. "Pllllleeeaaaasseee!"

_The subscriber can not receive messages at this time. To send a numeric page, press one._

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
